


A Sunday at the Market Square

by AKnightOfAGoodKing



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Domestic Fluff, Grocery Shopping, Multilingual Character, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28801584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKnightOfAGoodKing/pseuds/AKnightOfAGoodKing
Summary: A day out at the market square brings back memories. And Crow and Yūsei learn something they didn't know about Jack.[DO NOT REUSE/REPOST MY WORK(S) WITHOUT MY ACKNOWLEDGEMENT AND PERMISSION]
Relationships: Jack Atlas/Fudou Yuusei/Crow Hogan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	A Sunday at the Market Square

**Author's Note:**

> Another submission to a discord event! Shout out to Luc for the prompt, "shopping".
> 
> Also based off my headcanon that Jack's a humanities major and is multilingual: [here](https://the-kings-of-games.tumblr.com/post/632717242347421696/my-headcanon-is-that-jacks-the-englishhumanities) and [here](https://the-kings-of-games.tumblr.com/post/632438836750942208/i-have-this-headcanon-that-hes-the-english-major).

How you lose a tall blond in the middle of broad daylight was a good question Crow never thought he had to ask, but he was too focused on getting supplies and groceries that he didn't have time to watch over his _older_ brother during a busy Sunday at the market square. All the shops were bustling with people coming in and out, buying things for their own families and stocking up for the rest of the week just like he was. Though this wasn't much of an issue for Crow who had done this several times already without any problems since moving to Poppo Time a few months ago, it was the first time he went with Jack and Yūsei. The king had decided it was time for the crab to take a break, and the activity he made Yūsei do to keep him from going back to this work was going with Crow on his errand. The thought would've been sweet and considerate if only it wasn't mandatory. 

Crow didn't complain though. He was in charge of budgeting and shopping, he had the final say in anything they buy at the market so it wasn't as if Jack was going to buy something that'd put them in the red again. Probably. At least Yūsei stayed close, more than happy to carry the bags as he followed Crow through his routine, and he was polite too as they greeted shop owners who knew Crow as a regular. A lot of them remembered Yūsei from the last time he came along and, for this occasion, gave a little extra, like _five_ apples instead of four and a _baker's_ dozen of bread rolls instead of just a dozen.

"You're giving Yūsei such special treatment," Crow joked to the old lady at the vegetable stand, "did I become old news?"

"You think you're so funny," she replied with a chuckle. "Well, if you decide to meet my grandson, I might be giving you the family treatment instead."

The bird snorted. "Sounds like a good deal, but I've already got my own family, baa-san. Maybe in another life, but he's got to be man enough to ask me himself."

The old woman laughed, smacking Crow on the behind playfully, and Crow pretended to be hurt.

Yūsei thought this was amusing too, smiling as he watched. "Do you often get offers for omiai when you're out here?" he asked as they walked to the next shop. Crow always said that his shopping errand was never that interesting.

"Regularly actually," Crow replied lightly. "It's always the old shopkeepers because I'm such a catch, you know, never mind that that baa-san's grandson is only twelve. But don't worry, the niece of the manager at the next store is just about to graduate high school so I don't have to wait long."

Yūsei chuckled, shuffling the bags he had onto one arm so that he could reach down and take Crow by his free hand, and their fingers laced naturally. This reminded them of their childhood, when they went out to the scrapyards together, and the moment they stood by side, they held hands, not to keep the other from getting lost but because they could, because they wanted to. Just like now. 

"Any of them interesting to you?"

"No." Crow leaned his shoulder against Yūsei's. "I think I have enough interesting people in my life already. Not even the brother of the jewelry store catches my eye. He might have diamonds, but I have a star. And yeah, that big dumb guy who can't get his priority straight. He's lucky he's pretty. And that the kids like him, else he's out on the streets to fend for himself and you know he won't last a week without us."

Smiling, Yūsei shushed Crow as if that shouldn't be said out loud. "If he wasn't back within the day, we both know you'd go out to look for him."

"Okay, maybe, but don't tell _him_ that. He's egotistic enough as it is, but if he finds out that I actually care about him, I won't hear the end of it."

That made them both laugh, and they continued on shopping, carrying on a light atmosphere as the morning passed quickly. Soon, the market began to thin out just a little as people finished with their shopping and went home for lunch. By then, Crow and Yūsei were also done with their list, but they remained at the market to look for Jack who they hadn't seen for the past two hours. They even asked around the market if anyone spotted a tall blond in white. Several people managed to point them to the fountain at the edge of the square. 

They were given good information because they did find Jack there, standing by the three tier fountain with two bags at his feet and talking to a man and woman wearing earthly colored robes, the man a black skullcap and the woman a deep blue hijab. As Crow and Yūsei got closer, they could hear that Jack wasn't speaking in Japanese but something else. It was difficult to say if he spoke elegantly, but he sounded elegant, casually speaking with the couple and even making them smile. It wasn't a few moments later that the couple gave Jack a nod of gratitude and went on their way, waving as if they had just met a friend unexpectedly on the streets. 

"Who was that?" Yūsei asked, surprising Jack who hadn't noticed his brothers were right behind him. 

"Jeez, Yūsei," Jack said, turning around with his arms crossed. "A woman who's in City for a medical conference, the man was her brother who's accompanying her since it's her first time leaving Egyptian. They got lost and needed directions to their hotel."

"You speak Egyptian?" Crow asked incredulously. Yūsei didn't seem to know that either, his eyebrow raised.

Jack rolled his eyes. "The national language is Arabic, and yes, I do. I wasn't just dueling the whole time I was the king of Neo Domino, you know. I learned a lot of things, and Arabic was one of them."

"Did you learn other languages?" Yūsei asked, curious.

"Yes, including French, English, Spanish, and Mandarin."

"That's a lot of languages."

"Yes, but there's never enough time to read everything. I was halfway into _Dreams of the Red Chamber_ and _Don_ Quixote when the whole Signer thing started so now I have to start over once I get copies again."

Crow blinked in surprise, trying to figure out which languages those titles originally come in so he could keep an eye out. Or maybe he could ask around, check out the local library when he had time. "Wow, you're actually smart," he said however, half in disbelief and half in teasing, but then he looked down at the bags at Jack's feet. "Where did you get these?" He shot his head up, narrowing his eyes in suspicion. What little money they had were with him. "Jack, you didn't . . ."

Jack scoffed, looking offended, and he pointed a finger at Crow. "I'll have you know that were given to me because people happen to find me charming, especially the grandmothers in Chinatown. I started talking to one, and her friends came around to join our conversation. They gave me some treats before I left, and also asked if I'd like to meet their young relatives for tea or dinner. They were very persistent, but I told them I didn't have time to make new friends as of yet though."

Yūsei shook his head, sighing in amused exasperation while Crow snickered. "I take it back," the bird said, "you're still dumb."

"What, where did that come from?! No take-backs!"

"You sound like you're ten again. _Idiot_."

Yūsei stepped in right then and there so his brothers wouldn't get into an argument in public, though he knew this one was done for fun on Crow's part, seeing the rather affectionate glint in those gray eyes. "Let's go home," he said, hoping to distract them. "And have lunch. I'm hungry."

"Oh, okay," Crow quickly agreed, reaching down to pick up the bags at Jack's feet. "Me too, what are we eating?"

"Let's go to a restaurant," Jack suggested, resting his chin on his thumb and index. "Someone suggested a phở place to me, told me it was one of the best around."

"No, we already spent a lot today, and eating out is expensive."

Jack pouted and was about to argue again when Yūsei said, "Maybe next time, Jack."

2-to-1, Jack had no choice but to accept the verdict, and he huffed. "Fine," he replied. "We do have the treats already anyway. Be a shame to waste them."

Yūsei chuckled, and Crow rolled his eyes. They started walking, Crow leaning against Yūsei's shoulder again as Jack hovered right behind them. It reminded all of them of their childhood.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're Asian, you know about older people asking you to meet their grandchild, niece/nephew, etc. because they're talking to you for that marriage prospect, lmao. 
> 
> Also, Jack is both street smart and book smart, but he's oblivious to people liking him like that. You can ask to court him with a beautiful bouquet of roses, and he's like, "I prefer lilies, but I guess I can give them to Akiza." (This bitch.) It's not as if he isn't aware that people can crush on him, he's just rather focus on his friends, family, and dueling.
> 
> **Check out my YGO Tumblr:[@the-kings-of-games](the-kings-of-games.tumblr.com)**


End file.
